1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree stands, and in particular, but not exclusively to Christmas tree stands. The invention also extends to a kit; and a method of securing a tree to a tree stand.
2. Background
It is known to place cut trees in holders or stands to present the tree and enable it to be decorated with any desired items.
Particularly it is known at Christmas time to place cut trees, usually fir or spruce trees, in Christmas tree stands so that the Christmas tree may be presented in a domestic environment and decorated with appropriate Christmas decorations.
There are various types of stands available for securing a Christmas tree. One commonly used type of stand is a cut-out section of a tree trunk which has a recess cut or bored partway through the section. The cut trunk end of a Christmas tree is simply inserted into the recess in the stand. The weight of the cut-out section effects stabilization of the Christmas tree and reduces the chance of the tree toppling. The circumference of the Christmas tree is usually chosen to be substantially identical or slightly larger than the circumference of the recess in the stand, to enable a snug fit of the tree in the stand.
A problem with the above mentioned type of stand is that, due to the snug fit of the Christmas tree in the recess, there is no provision for a water reservoir which will enable the cut end of the tree to draw water and increase the working lifetime of the tree.
A second known type of stand comprises a generally cylindrical tube having a number of apertures into which can be threaded screws, and when a tree is inserted into the stand, the screws may be inserted such that they protrude into the cylinder and abut the trunk of the tree in order to tightly restrain the tree in the stand. The stand is commonly connected to, or forms part of a weighted base member which helps to prevent the tree and stand from toppling over in use.
A disadvantage with this type of stand is the need for a user to bend over or kneel in order to loosen and tighten screws once a tree has been inserted. This is particularly problematical for elderly or infirm persons. Furthermore, the screws commonly work loose over a period of time, especially if the tree is agitated, for example when being decorated.
It is therefore, at least, an aim of the embodiments to overcome or mitigate a problem of the prior art, whether expressly stated herein or not.